The Shocking Cursed Princess
by DGMAllenandLenalee
Summary: Lenalee's family was placed under a curse. She has to marry a prince and can't get him shocked, so they call 5 princes that are immune to her and try to prove who she should pick as her husband. AllenxLenalee, LavixLenalee, KandaxLenalee, and slight LavixKanda in later chapters. Rated T for colorful words in later chapters.


**Sorry, I have been very busy. Anyway I present to you my story. **

**Lenalee: She doesn't own DGM. **

**Boys: *staring and drooling***

**Komui: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STARING AT MY LENALEE!**

**Me: Uh-Oh**

Once upon the depts of a lovely kingdom lived a beautiful girl. Lenalee was her name, she was being forced to marry someone she doesn't love. Her family was under a curse. The curse was if she touched a man, even her brother, they would receive a shock almost like lightning. It has been 30 years when the curse was placed. Her brother, Komui, works really hard to find a cure for his beloved sister. In this story...Let's just get started with the story.

"Why must I always hurt people?!" Lenalee sobbed

"Now. Now, calm down. This curse isn't your fault." Komui said calming his sister down.

"When will I ever be free from this stupid curse! I hate it!" Lenalee said. She walked up the white shiny floor to her room.

"Gah! I hate it when she is frusterated. It makes me feel like I can't do anything!" Komui said as Lenalee slammed the door."Reever! Get me Bookman!"

-A few minutes later-

"You called, your highness" Bookman said walking in.

"Yes, did you find anything on the curse?" Komui asked

"Not really, but there is a cure. But I think you might not like it."

"What? What is the cure!" Komui cried.

"Well there are 5 princes, who are immune to this curse. They have guardians who know you and your sister. The kings and queens are Queen Klaud, Queen Anita, King Yeegar, King Tiedall, and also King Cross. They have a royal prince that are immune to Miss Lee." Bookman explained.

"Hmm... So your saying that she can find her 'prince' and become a regular girl or person. Is the curse going to spread to her girl children?" Komui asked nervously.

"No. After that the curse is lifted and everything is normal." Bookman read on his sheet.

"Well let's call a the 5 kingdoms for their princes. Don't tell Lenalee she might only do this to get away from the curse." Komui told Bookman. Bookman nodded and went to call the 5 kingdoms.

-A few days (5 days) later-  
Lenalee yawned, she scratched her eyes and looked outside ' *sigh* Another beautiful day but still stuck with two problems' She thought. Something caught her eye. ' Why are there 5 carriages with different symbols on the carriage doing out there?!' Lenalee rushed out of here room in her night gown.

"Welcome! How are you guys doing this morning?" Komui said to the kings, queens, and princes.

"Good." Some of the guests replied.  
"Very tired." A red head replied with a grin. Yeegar hit him in the head. "Don't be rude!" He hissed and Lavi stood up straight and rolled his eyes.

"I am sure you know why your here. So here are the rules. DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID WITH MY PRECIOUS SISTER! And Don't break her fragile heart! She is very sensitive." Komui kept babbling and talked for about a good 25 minutes when he received a hit on the back of the head knocking him out. Bookman walked from behind.

"I guess you get the rules. So how about some breakfast?" Bookman said changing the subject. He escorted the group past Komui to the dining hall where Lenalee was.

"Thanks Jerry! See later at lunch." She said with a smile. She looked forward and was surprised to see most of the she knew except for the princes. Komui gained his vision and then figured out where they were. He ran towards the dining hall and saw Lenalee in her PJ's still. He threw his arms around Lenalee; receiving a shock forgetting the curse.

"LENALEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR PJ'S STILL?! DIDNT BOOKMAN TELL YOU WHAT WAS HAPPENING TODAY?!" Komui cried and sobbed and Bookman told Komui what he said yesterday. Lenalee was confused and embarrassed; everyone sweat dropped to the scene.

Komui explained to his sister what Bookman and him were explaining. "So they, the princes, will be staying here for the next month or so. Let me introduce them to you and tell you some of their personalities." Lenalee nodded and sat in a chair listening to her brother's every words exactly.

Komui cleared his throat,"Okay starting with Queen Klaud's kingdom we have Prince Krory. He likes to garden and read. He is shy and hates being called a vampire by rude strangers." Krory took Lenalee's hand and placed a light kiss on it. He walked back and stood by his guardian.

"Next from Queen Anita's kingdom we have Prince Chaoiji. He is a nice, caring person. He thinks of the rules and follow's them properly." Chaoiji did the same as Krory, and stood by his gaurdian.

Lenalee stood up and dismissed herself to properly get dressed. A few minutes of silence pasted and Lenalee walked back in. She apologized and sat back down. The princes looked at her, she was more pretty when she is properly dressed.

"Continuing to King Yeegar's kingdom we have Lavi Bookman. He is the nephew of Bookman and he has a ton of smarts. He likes cute girls and is also somethimes called the match maker." Lavi walked to the princess and kissed her cheek! She turned light pink.

Komui tried not to get worked up about it and Lavi walked back his guardian. "Anyway, from King Tiedall's kingdom we have Kanda Yuu. He is a strong swords man and likes to eat soba. He has two step brothers named Noise Marie and Daisya Barry." The two boys grinned and Kanda took Lenalee's hand and kiss it. He walked back a stood like a proud lion. Daisya and Marie snickered.

Komui rolled his eyes. "Finally, from King Cross's kingdom we have Allen Walker. He likes to play music and loves to eat. He also has a shy, but gentleman like complexion." Allen approached Lenalee he did the same as Lavi and kissed her cheek. She blushed again and Allen returned to his gaurdian.

Komui was about to cry but held it in. He couldn't speak and just sobbed and sounded like he was about threatening the princes for their actions. Bookman and some scientists dragged him out. That left Lenalee and the Kings, the Queens, and the Princes. Lenalee tapped her fingers against the table. Everyone felt nervous around her. She smiled and finally spoke.

"Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself. I am the sister of the dramatic king and my name is Lenalee. I like to sing and i also love to dance, but I wish that this terrible curse is lifted soon. So, I can live a normal life with someone I love." She finished and stood up and signaled them to follow. Komui ran past them and told Lenalee that she should show the King's and Queen's out, so they can get back to work. Lenalee nodded and brought them to the entrance and everyone said their goodbyes.

"So now what?" Daisya said.

"I don't understand why Tiedall made you stay here!" Kanda hissed. Daisya and Marie shrugged. They heard footsteps; everyone turned toward Komui. They were nervous.

"So which one of you am I going to kill first?!" Komui said with a evil grin. "Brother stop!" Lenalee yelled. He turned and sobbed out," I AM NOT LETTING MY LITTLE SISTER GO!"  
Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Just calm down." Reever and a few scientists ran toward him and dragged him off again.

"He could be a drama queen sometimes." She said. 'It seems as though I can cancel out some boys. Hmmm...'

Lenalee showed them their rooms, and the next morning some boys were leaving because of the threatening Komui. The only boys left were Kanda, Lavi, and Allen. They weren't giving up.

Lavi went first he took her on a date and he had a hard time paying attention to her. He was distracted from the other girls. Lenalee was totally pissed off.

Allen did a more better job. She enjoyed the time with him. Allen took Lenalee to a fair, and acted as if he was her knight in shining armor. He did receive a kiss on the cheek, and Allen knew he was doing a great job. He helped her forget about her curse and helped her have fun.

Kanda was annoyed at their little date. So was Lenalee, she just gave up on Kanda.

**Hey! So ya Please review and I will continue the story in a while. (\^-^/)**

**Allen: Lavi and Bakanda don't stand a chance against me!**

**Lavi: Oh ya? Maybe I should start making you look bad in front of Lena-chan. **

**Kanda: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!**

**Lenalee: *sweat drop***


End file.
